<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Least Expect From Live Streamers by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642674">What You Least Expect From Live Streamers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Family, Friendship, Minor Character(s), Other, Twitter, emojis, live streamer Jack and Yusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūsei and Jack are streamers. They are friendly rivals. (They also live together, but nobody knows about that until Crow moves in.)</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Least Expect From Live Streamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This would be associated with my no-Zero Reverse!AU which I haven't finished, but this idea was pretty funny and I finished it in about day. This is literally just me fangirling over Kizuna. Also, this is partially crack.</p><p>Also, also, don't take any of the meta in this serious, I don't actually play. Everything is just an accumulation of what I've heard about, that is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>On hiatus ✨ </b>@shootingstardust • 02 June xx</p>
  <p>Will not b streaming for a while. Taking care f family business. See u soon. Sorry.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>👑 HIATUS; no @ no DM </b>@absolutekingjack • 05 June xx</p>
  <p>I won't be streaming for the next month due to personal reasons. Worry not, I will be back.</p>
  <p>—Jack Atlas</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jack and Yūsei, you could say, were famous at Neo Domino University which they both attended. Not only were they both rising Turbo duelists, the top students in their majors, and gorgeous in their own rights, they were also very popular live streamers who played games and EdoPro. They both started out right when their first year started, Jack a year ahead of Yūsei, but they had developed a somewhat friendly rivalry through gaming, both making a bit of money from donations. </p><p>It was common knowledge that they knew each other, Jack calling Yūsei his rival and Yūsei calling Jack his friends on their streams. They'd even streamed games together and dueled too, hinting that they were pretty close. Online that is; nobody has actually ever seen the two near each other despite going to the same university, mostly likely because they were completely different majors which had classes located on completely opposite sides of campus from each other. </p><p>And they were pretty different too. For one, their aesthetic were almost complete opposites of each other. Jack followed in the gamer girl aesthetic, the background of his room rather homely with a fluffy white bed, a large beige bookshelf filled with novels and magazines, a few shelves worth of trophies and awards, and a large window to let in natural light. There was elegance and neatness to his room, made to look perfect before he even turned on the camera. Yūsei, on the other hand, was more of an e-boy, his own room minimalistic yet still messy. His own bed was small with only one sheet and a pillow, and his background wall was nearly covered in metal shelves you'd find in a mechanic garage, piles of tools, scraps, and junk almost everywhere. There were some trinkets too, like models of runners and old, rolled up papers. He also had a window, but since he usually streamed during the night, it wasn't in much use besides letting in fresh air.</p><p>And they spoke about different topics when they streamed. Again, they were very skilled duelists and had great commentary on cards, meta, new and old releases, but they liked to talk about other things. Jack loved fashion, art, and everything involved in high culture. Sometimes, he even recommended spots for good coffee and desserts. As an advent reader, he also recommended good books he'd finished. Because of this, any of his fans were girls who came to him for advice. Yūsei was much nerdier with the tech world, namely engineering and computer programming. He liked to break down news articles and explain what this or that advancement meant to the field of science as he beat another player on EdoPro. </p><p>For these reasons, their viewers believed that Jack and Yūsei were only online friends. No way that two people who were so different in almost every way could actually be friends, and they never spoke about each other outside of their streams. </p><p>But that wasn't true; actually, Jack and Yūsei were more than just friends. They were <em> childhood </em> friends and adopted brothers who'd known each other pretty much their whole lives. And they'd been living together in the same apartment ever since Yūsei finished high school. Unless you were a personal friend of theirs, you wouldn't know this, so it was safe to say that 98% of their fanbase didn't know. </p><p>That was until somebody else moved in. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>I'm back now ✨ </b>@shootingstardust • 29 June xx</p>
  <p>Hey. Live stream 2night @ 7. Been a while. :)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>At 7 PM, Yūsei had his first stream in almost a month. He decided to play EdoPro because the new banlist was most likely going to be released soon, and he had several educated guesses on what cards might get axed. He would've done it sooner, maybe updating with any new card or series releases, but he'd been busy getting Crow settled in before the next semester started. Yeah, it was a bit early and there was still two months left, but his brother was too excited to stay at Martha's much longer. Yūsei and Jack had been showing him around the city and dealing with papers and stuff so Crow would be joining them at uni. </p><p>Well, it was better late than never, the streamer often said. </p><p><b>BlackRoseWitch: </b>Looking good on your first stream back! Sorry, have to leave early. 🖤🌹</p><p>Yūsei smiled. That was Akiza, his friend, and she was as supportive as always. "Thanks, BlackRose," he replied. "Bye." </p><p>Glancing at the time, he noted it had only been half an hour since he started. He should've asked Akiza if she was free tonight, but he was just so excited to stream regularly again. He'd make sure to ask next time though. </p><p>"So as I was saying, the—"</p><p>The door to his room suddenly swung open without warning, and Yūsei looked over his shoulder, pulling down his headphones. Crow had one hand at his hip and the other one resting on the doorknob. He had his yellow apron on and an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Hey, what was the last thing you ate?" the bird asked straight-out. </p><p>Yūsei narrowed his eyes in thought. "A ham sandwich," he came up a moment later, only to get a disapproving look.</p><p>"That was breakfast. Get your ass out for dinner in ten minutes." With that, Crow closed the door. It wasn't even a second before he returned again, hands still in the same position. "Oh, ten minutes was seven minutes ago by the way."</p><p>The door closed again, and this time, it stayed closed, faint footsteps walking away. Yūsei was left to stare, caught by surprise. It'd been forever since he was interrupted mid-stream. He and Jack knew each other's schedules. Crow didn't, and most likely won't adhere to it. </p><p>Blinking a few times, Yūsei turned back to his camera, holding the side of his headphone that had the mic. "Sorry, guys," he said, smiling sheepishly as he promptly exited out of his game. "I have to cut this early, but I'll update you on Twitter. Night." </p><p>He cut off his steam then, closing the app and putting his computer to sleep. He didn't check on the chat, or his phone. He didn't know both of them were blowing up with questions from curious viewers and fans. Yūsei was too concerned about dinner to think about it. If he didn't show up or got to the kitchen late, Crow was going to bust in with a plate and force feed him whether Yūsei liked it or not. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Redhead? Who??? </b>@jarofjamas • 1h</p>
  <p>@shootingstardust PLZ TELL US WHO THAT REDBEAD JS HES CUTE AS HECK???</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>♦️asking for some graceful charity♦️ </b>@cybertutuprincess • 42m</p>
  <p>Replying to @jarofjamas and @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>WAIT WAT? WHO? EHATS GOIGN ON JAMAS ⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>Redhead? Who??? </b>@jarofjamas • 40m</p>
  <p>Replying to @cybertutuprincess and @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>HOT REDHEAD ALERT HOT REDHEAD ALERT THID IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAF THIS IS JOT A DRILL</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>APRON WIFEY </b>@ILYYUSEIFUDO • 27m</p>
  <p>a cute guy showed up on @shootingstardust live stream!!! yusei has a roommate???</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Marry me ginger boy plz 🤤🤤🤤 </b>@newaccountwhothis? • 3s</p>
  <p>adjvosnfbojdelgovndlghltnyphisbthlbvrvgmvohrbfvhvksojvldjebtlhishsmglvjsnglvidbrhkegtlgvihetmjcuvofnekgirkkzpxwurhkrwp2utnzbflfkcnathofxmenglboshfmhlgidnflhjebrkgjsktgjtpvhzbelgpwuemglfusnelgidbrkgodgemtgihdgdbwlglwuwtpngekwoucoskebclzidng @shootingstardust</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It was only the next morning when Yūsei found out about all the tweets. He had over 50 notifications asking him about Crow alone. He elected to ignore them and pretend they didn't exist because Crow didn't care for streaming and Yūsei didn't give out info about his friends and family just because people asked. He'd rather talk about dueling, runners, and science, and maybe chat about school. Otherwise, he liked to keep his private life separate from his streams, and he'd been rather good at it. </p><p>Still, he did bring it up to Crow that afternoon when they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie in their small living room. Jack went out to meet with Carly until after sunset. Crow had a good chuckle. </p><p>"Let them go crazy," he said, grinning, "they don't necessarily <em> have </em>to know about me. It'll be funny probably."</p><p>Yūsei huffed in amusement, he expected that kind of response. His friend had always been one to play tricks on people. "Mkay," he replied. "Should I expect you to burst in every now and then?"</p><p>Crow's smile grew sharper. "Of course, Yūsei, who do you take me for?" </p><p>So in his next stream, Yūsei made no mentions of Crow, which made his chat go wild, pleading and begging him for answers. At some point, because somebody kept donating 1000 yen at a time and asking, he felt bad enough to respond with, "I won't tell you about him, just know that he's a very important person in my life. You're not getting anything else from me." </p><p>That only made his chat go <em> wilder</em>, asking if the cute redhead was his boyfriend or fiancé or husband. Even when <em> more </em> donations came rolling in, no more comments about Crow were made as Yūsei went back to talking about what the 4th dimension was. </p><p>The next stream was the same, and the next one and so on. Yūsei didn't acknowledge any messages or tweets about his brother, but true to Crow's words, he did interrupt Yūsei's stream, mainly to ask about things. Actually, he kind of forgot about Yūsei's curious fanbase, old cohabitation muscle memory kicking in. He never stayed for longer than a few minutes. (There was a boost in donations in these brief moments.)</p><p>"I'm going out, you want anything?"</p><p>"Yūsei, what did I say about leaving your tools laying around!"</p><p>"Tell me why I should take trig and why I cannot <em>not </em>take it."</p><p>"What did you do to my runner this time?!" </p><p>"<em>Lunch.</em>"</p><p>At some point, there was a whole account dedicated to every moment Crow showed up on his streams. (Yūsei put his foot down, though, when someone asked if anyone had seen Crow in real life, giving his viewers a stern warning. "I'd rather quit this than have my friends' privacy be ruined," he said.) </p><p>Yūsei found the account a little funny, the username being @yellowapronwaifu. Crow thought too, cooing at the ID name. "Guess I know what to do next!" he proclaimed, snickering to himself. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ed0 Pro Yūsei ✨ </b>@shootingstardust • 50m</p>
  <p>Streaming @ 5 2day. </p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>Ed0 Pro Yūsei ✨ </b>@shootingstardust • 45m</p>
  <p>Replying to @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>:3</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>&lt;:3 &lt;:3 &lt;:3 </b>@rainbow_dragoon • 44m</p>
  <p>Replying to @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>ITS THE WAIFU I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES!!!!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Late June, a few days before August, Crow joined Yūsei, this time on purpose. He sat himself on Yūsei's lap, carefully peeling a tangerine from a small pile he brought in with him. They got it from Martha when they went home to visit this weekend before. For this occasion, Crow dressed down a bit, replacing his headband with a hairband and sans his vest and gloves. </p><p>When it hit five o'clock, Yūsei started his stream, and as always, he ignored the dozens of messages filling in about Crow as he did his usual greeting, choosing to play something casual first. (Tetris.) Actually, today, the messages were a little different, a bunch of them saying how excited they were and thanking Yūsei for "this blessing x100". As expected, donations came rolling in, going into the ten of thousands. </p><p>One user, however, stood out. </p><p>x<b>SatisfactionTownx: </b>still smol<br/><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>baby bird is still baby i c</p><p>Yūsei couldn't help but roll his eyes, though he was smiling. That was another one of his friends, Kalin. He wasn't going to address it, but Crow did. </p><p>"Fight me, Satisfaction," he said, sticking out his tongue as he split the tangerine he'd been peeling in half. "I beat you once before, I can do it again. Not all of us can be six feet, you giant." </p><p><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>cute as always<br/><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>u know im gonna pick u up when i c u again rite?</p><p>Crow narrowed his eyes. "Yūsei, give me the mouse for a second."</p><p>Yūsei lifted his hand up, giving him free reign, and Crow took it, moving the pointer to Kalin's username and <em> kicking him out of the stream. </em> </p><p><b> <em>xSatisfactionTownx joined the chat.</em> <br/></b><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>u kicked me out???<br/><b>xSatisfactionTownx:</b> traitor!</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Crow replied, rolling his eyes. "Keep threatening me, and I'll ban you for life."</p><p><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>ajdhskfhenfkv<br/><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>thats fair<br/><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>gotta go, sorry</p><p>"It's fine, Satisfaction," Yūsei said into his headphone mic. "Thanks for seeing us, we'll call soon." </p><p><b>xSatisfactionTownx: </b>:)</p><p>Crow waited until Kalin left the stream to comment, "Remember when I used to have a crush on that guy? I mean he's still hot. Just can't believe he became an Insta model. Here, Yūsei." </p><p>He held up a tangerine slice up to his brother's lips, and Yūsei accepted it, chewing on it slowly. It was sweet. </p><p>"You like it?" Crow asked, chewing on a slice himself. </p><p>Yūsei hummed in reply, keeping his eyes on the screen as he pressed a kiss on top of Crow's head. He was already on level 89 and hadn't used his save button yet. </p><p>The chat was still very lively and getting livelier as more people came in. News probably got out, and everyone wanted to see it for themselves.</p><p><b>harpielady96: </b>Please, please, at least tell us your name! We're begging you. </p><p>Yūsei didn't comment on that, but it perked Crow's interest. "You guys are hilarious," the younger one said, snickering. "Okay, I'll tell you. Name's Crow."</p><p><b>30002500: </b>noway. that's a fake nam. <br/><b>30002500: </b>would name ther kid that?<br/><b>AppMagGrl: </b>i have a friend named jay like the bird. it could be real. what does he get out of lying?<br/><b>Hello_Junk_Warrior: </b>To mess with us.</p><p>Crow snickered quietly to himself, deciding it was best to step back now and just watch. "Play something else, Yūsei," he said, feeding another slice to his brother. These were really good. </p><p>"Sure," Yūsei said, he'd already reach level 99 and was only two rows high.</p><p>A moment later, he moved onto Stardew Valley, which was also rather leisurely but had much more functions and stuff to do than make blocks disappear. For the next hour and a half, Yūsei farmed and built stuff, answering questions about the game and duel meta. Crew chirped in on the latter as he continued to feed Yūsei, he also had some good insight about dueling. Someone asked to play him on EdoPro. </p><p>"Nah, I actually hate sitting still, but if you're a student at Neo Domino, come find me when the semester starts. I'm attending there this year."</p><p>"I don't think you should've said that."</p><p>There was a shrug. "People were going to find out anyway."</p><p>Yeah, that was true. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ed0 Pro Yūsei</b> ✨ @shootingstardust • 30 July xx</p>
  <p>Streaming @ 5 2day.</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>pogspogseverywhere </b>@gold_gadgetry • 30 July xx</p>
  <p>Replying to @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>lap sitting. i have ascended. 😇</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p><b>Crow stan (idc if he lied or not) </b>@raindropqueen • 30 July xx</p>
  <p>Replying to @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>CROW COULD STEP ON ME AND I WOULD THANK HIM 😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>biggest Crow stan 💛🖤 </b>@amovingbattery • 30 July xx</p>
  <p>Replying to @yellowapronwifey and @shootingstardust</p>
  <p>ME FIRST 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>I AM NUMBER 1 👑 </b>@absolutekingjack • 10m</p>
  <p>The king has returned. Stream @ 1PM.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>When he finally got back from hanging out with Sherry like he did at least once a month, Jack went to Yūsei's room, not knocking like always. Nobody in this apartment knocked for each other. </p><p>"I'm going to stream in, like, an hour," the blond said. </p><p>Yūsei looked up from some hardware thing he was tinkering with on his lap at his desk. He smiled in greeting. "I know, I saw your tweet," he replied, going back to his thing. "How's Sherry?" </p><p>"Fine. Still dating Kaz. I expect them to be married once he graduates the police academy."</p><p>"He's going to propose?" </p><p>"No, Sherry is."</p><p>"Oh! I should ask if she wants help picking out a ring."</p><p>Jack snorted. "What's Crow doing right now?"</p><p>"Taking a nap." </p><p>Good. That meant no interruptions. "Good." Jack closed the door and headed to his own room.</p><p>Usually, he put a lot of care into making his bedroom look clean and neat and didn't spare only an hour between getting ready and the stream, but today, he was going to be a little lax, wanting to get back on for quite a while. He, of course, did his morning routine and made his bed, and it wasn't as if he'd let a mess stay a mess longer than five minutes anyway. People probably wouldn't notice anything different.</p><p>Between moving Crow into their apartment, helping Carly with the project for her journalism internship, keeping up his Instagram, hanging out with friends, visiting Martha and the kids every other weekend, and getting a head of the reading material for the next semester, Jack didn't have a lot of time this summer for his online stuff. So the first chance he got, he was going to get through at least an hour so people didn't forget his face. </p><p>Besides, he wanted to get through his stream as smoothly as possible <em> without </em> interruptions. The donations coming from Yūsei's fans were pretty good the past two months because of Crow, but Jack had dealt with having guests on his streams before. It wasn't bad, but it got kind of annoying when people kept asking about <em> them </em> and not dueling or fashion or literature. </p><p>This was <em> his </em> stream, and he had a direction he wanted to keep it going. That was why Jack invited guests sparingly, why he and Yūsei never played in the same room, and why he didn't want Crow to come into his room, which was  why he locked the door when he reached his room. That was the sign that they wanted privacy.</p><p>He wasn't going to double-check his room before his stream started, but Jack did double-check on his appearance, removing his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He also put on chapstick when he noticed his lips were a little dry. He didn't notice a small lump hiding in his bed.</p><p>Ten minutes before one, Jack sat at his chair and booted up his computer, pulling his voice mic from its resting spot. Unlike Yūsei, he didn't like the way headphones made him look and prefered more open movements anyway.</p><p>With a little time to spare, Jack checked his emails and socials. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing exceptionally exciting except for the fact that his new coffee maker was coming in this Friday. </p><p>At one, Jack finally got back on streaming, and people had already been waiting, sending him messages of happy returns and how much they missed him. </p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, everyone," Jack greeted with a small laugh, leaning back on his chair a little. "I'm glad to be back, but enough talk, let's get on Edo already. I've been keeping up with Yūsei's streams, and he's been talking about everything on the banlist <em> but </em> Blackwings. So we're going to be discussing that because the <em> one </em> person I know who plays them <em> refuses </em> to listen to my advice. Really, I offer <em> my </em>advice out of love, and obviously, I am the better duelist between the two of us . . ."</p><p>So entranced in his mini rant, Jack didn't notice when the lump on his bed started moving, and a head of orange hair peeked out from under his large, puffy blanket as the lump sat up. </p><p><b>DoAndroidsDreamOfScapegoat: </b>hey king there's someone behind you</p><p>". . . He says he doesn't need any of my Resonators, but they've been absolutely loyal to me . . ."</p><p><b>NovaRedDragon: </b>Jack, look behind you! Stop talking! </p><p>". . . thinks <em> one </em>Ash Blossom is enough, but there can never be enough . . ." </p><p><b>NovaRedDragon: </b>Behind you! Behind you!!!! <br/><b>NovaRedDragon: </b>I CAN'T PROTECT YOU FROM CROW!!</p><p>". . . and my d— Crow? What are you—" </p><p>Jack paused, and with wide eyes, he quickly spun around in his chair. </p><p>Sitting on his bed <em> was </em> Crow, his hair messy and limping here and there, wearing one of Jack's v-necks that was way too big so it slipped off one shoulder, and he looked <em> pissed</em>. "You trash talking me, Jack?" the ginger asked—no, <em> demanded</em>—and he held up a pillow, ready to throw. "I told you I know my Blackwings! And who says you're the better duelist!"</p><p><b>Ben&amp;JerryBeanMan: </b>IS THAT CROW FROM YUSEIS STREAMS?</p><p><b>MIRRORED_FORCE: </b>whats crow doing in jack atlases room????? they know each other?????</p><p>"Why are you in my room!" Jack yelled, which was completely out of character for him on his streams.</p><p>Crow scoffed, looking at Jack like he was the dumbest thing in the world. "I was taking a nap!"</p><p>"Didn't you leave this morning?!"</p><p>"I came back, duh!" </p><p>"Why did you come back to <em> my </em> bed?!"</p><p>Crow paused, hugging the pillow. "Your bed is comfortable," he said, falling back onto the mattress, and he pulled the covers over himself again. "Talk shit, get hit, Jack! You want to talk about my babies, you better say it to my face!" </p><p>Jack clicked his tongue and growled, and he got up from his chair, grabbing at Crow. "Get out of my room!" he shouted, but his brother was slippery, using his size and the blanket to get around Jack. "Stop doing that!" </p><p><b>swollenjudgement: </b>why is the redhead so small? hessssssss so cute?!!!!!!! WHO IS HE????</p><p>"No! Let me stay, I was here first!"</p><p>"It's my room!" </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"You're so annoying!" </p><p>Jack gave up, just throwing Crow back onto the bed, and the bird took it as a victory, making himself comfortable again. However, this didn't mean that the war was over; Jack went to the door, and he called out, "Yūsei! Come and get Crow! He's bothering me!" </p><p><b>weatherpainter1: </b>YUSEI? DID GE JUDT SAY YUSEI?? YUSEI FUDOOOO?? THEY LIVE TOGETHER??????<br/><b>weatherpainter1: </b>THIS ENTITE TIME??? AKVHWMFLVISBRLGJENGVKRNF</p><p>Jack listened to the sound of Yūsei's footsteps coming down the hall. His brother popped out of his room. "You didn't tell me he was napping <em>here</em>," the blond said. </p><p>Yūsei shrugged, smiling <em> just </em>a little as he entered Jack's room. "I thought you'd check like you always do," he said, and he looked at the bed. He paused, making an assessment of the situation. Then he turned back to Jack. "He's not going to leave."</p><p>"<em>Try</em>."</p><p>Yūsei shrugged again, and he knelt on the large bed, leaning an arm over the shape of Crow. "Crow, Jack wants you to leave," he coaxed, "you can sleep in my room."</p><p>"Nooooo," Crow whined, not budging. "I like it here."</p><p>"More than me?" </p><p>There was a pause, and Crow pulled the covers from his face, pouting. "That's not a fair question," he protested. Then he blinked, getting an idea, and he wrapped his arms around Yūsei's shoulders, pulling him closely. "Join me?" </p><p>Yūsei couldn't help but laugh, and he dropped himself gently on top of Crow. This bed really was comfortable. </p><p>"Yūsei, you're supposed to get rid of him," Jack said with a huff, "not join him. I can't stream with you two in the background."</p><p>"Should've thought of that before you started opening your mouth," Crow said, scooting over to make space for Yūsei who'd already crawled under the blanket. The bird stuck out his tongue. "Forget your stream, come to bed." </p><p>"I've made it worse." Jack shook his head, placing a hand on the side of his face. "It's only one in the afternoon."</p><p>"And we're on break," Yūsei said, grabbing at Jack's wrist and tugging lightly. "Come on, Jack." He gave Jack a smile, small and gentle. </p><p>The blond let out a groan. He'd completely lost, that's what happened when it was two versus one. "Yeah, okay," he replied. "I need to end the stre—"  He sighed. "The stream is running. Damn it, Crow, you've ruined two years worth of hard work. My Twitter and Instagram are going to blow up, and it's all your fault."</p><p>Crow scoffed, snuggling right under Yūsei's chin. "Yeah, yeah, blame other people for your problems," he mocked lightly, "can I just go back to my nap? I bet we're all still tired."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes as he nearly stomped his way to his computer, beginning to unbutton the rest of his dress shirt out of habit. He only realized what he was doing when he saw his chat getting dozens of messages and donation notifications at the same time. The blond scowled, grabbing his camera on top of his monitor and muting the chat. "Not that kind of guy, but I'm glad you know how to appreciate someone as gorgeous as me," he spoke into his mic. "We'll be cutting it short today, everyone, but I plan another stream in the next few days so keep any eye out for—"</p><p>"Jack," Yūsei called, urging his brother to <em>hurry up</em>. He was getting impatient, wasn't he?</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, coming. This is exactly what happened last ni—"</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>This is She</strong> @knightofflower • 15hr</p>
  <p>@absolutekingjack Why did you cut off the stream? What happened *last night*? You didn't tell me anything when we were spending time together today.</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p>👑 <strong>NO @ NO DM </strong>@absolutekingjack • 8hr</p>
  <p>Replying to @knightofflower</p>
  <p>I don't tell you everything, you know. I don't ask about you and Kaz. Also, READ MY USERNAME, SHERRY.</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><strong>This is She</strong> @knightofflower • 8hr</p>
  <p>Replying @absolutekingjack</p>
  <p>I'll tell you about our weekend trip in Sweden.</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><strong>Security is my</strong> <strong>jam</strong> @novareddragon • 7hr</p>
  <p>Replying to @knightofflower and @absolutekingjack</p>
  <p>Sherry honey please</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p>👑 <strong>NO @ NO DM </strong>@absolutekingjack • 6hr</p>
  <p>Replying to @knightofflower and @novareddragon</p>
  <p>DEAL</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><strong>Security is my</strong> <strong>jam</strong> @novareddragon • 6hr</p>
  <p>Replying to @knightofflower and @absolutekingjack</p>
  <p>JACK NO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Blackwings are my babies </b>@blackbirddelivering • 5m</p>
  <p>@blackrosewitch r u free?</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><b>Blackwings are my babies </b>@blackbirddelivering • 5m</p>
  <p>Replying to @blackrosewitch</p>
  <p>is this how u dm on here? also guess who has a bird account now? im trying it out am i doing it rite?</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p>🖤🌹🖤🌹🖤🌹🖤🌹 @blackrosewitch • 3m</p>
  <p>Replying to @blackbirddelivering</p>
  <p>No, this isn't the DMs. I'll message you first. What you wanna talk about?</p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p><strong>Blackwings are my babies </strong>@blackbirddelivering • 3m</p>
  <p>Replying to @blackrosewitch</p>
  <p>we ruined another 1 of Jacks shirt guess how </p>
  <p>|</p>
  <p>🖤🌹🖤🌹🖤🌹🖤🌹 @blackrosewitch • 2m</p>
  <p>Replying to @blackbirddelivering</p>
  <p>Oh, Crow. You shouldn't have tweeted that. This is public. </p>
  <p>| </p>
  <p><b>Tuner my runner ✨ </b>@shootingstardust • 20s</p>
  <p>Replying to @blackrosewitch and @blackbirddelivering</p>
  <p>C R O W D O N O T</p>
  <p>| </p>
  <p><strong>Blackwings are my babies</strong> @blackbirddelivering • 5s</p>
  <p>Replying to @shootingstardust and @blackrosewitch</p>
  <p>`:3</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's hoping I never have to edit this because quote block kind of sucks. Also, I named Sherry/Kaz Matchshipping. I think they'd be very pretty together. </p><p>Do you like the usernames and handles? They were a lot of fun to make, which one(s) is your favorite?</p><p>Check out my YGO Tumblr: <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com">@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>